Monkeying Around
by Eddy13
Summary: As Ron gets reacquainted with two old friends, he and Kim must race to stop who is perhaps their most dangerous foe from changing the world as they know it. Sequel to 'An Old Foe Returns'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are onto another project. What can I say? I had a burst of inspiration and had to get this started. If I'm lucky, this story might secure me a spot in next year's Fannies. The usual stuff, I don't own any characters except the villain (partially). Yada, Yada. On with the show!**

* * *

The island resort known as Bermuda Triangle was a hotspot for shady activity due to the owner and proprietor Big Daddy Brotherson. Since the man had inside information on nearly anything, it was a very lucrative business.

It was on this night that Brotherson was expecting a customer. One of the things he thoroughly enjoyed about his business was his 'games'. He hoped this newcomer knew how the game was played.

Sure enough, in through the door stepped a tall man dressed impeccably. His appearance could make him pass for a bank manager. He gave off an air of refine and charisma. Nevertheless, Brotherson could tell this guy was naïve to the ways of the trading game. This was promising to be fun.

"Big Daddy?" the man asked.

"Indeed" Brotherson replied before his ears narrowed. "Password?"

"Glimmer" the stranger answered straightforwardly.

"Ooh, sorry" Big Daddy replied with a chuckle before motioning to his bodyguard "That was_ last week's_ password".

Brotherson's bodyguard had just put a hand on the man's shoulder when he snapped his fingers. In a flash, a huge man, bigger than the bodyguard appeared out of the shadows. In a flash, a figure was flung off the balcony and crashed into a table. Everyone present was expecting it to be another newbie who didn't know Brotherson's game. Much to their shock, however, the figure lying sprawled on the broken table, out cold, was Brotherson's guard.

Big Daddy had only a moment to get over the shock of what he just witnessed when the man approached him, seized him by his collar, and hoisted him effortlessly into the air.

"Let's cut to the chase" he said, giving off a sinister vibe "I need information that you have, so unless you want to end up like your buddy down there, you'll cooperate. Capish?"

For once in his life, Brotherson was absolutely terrified. This man clearly was different than the regular villains he dealt with. Gulping, Brotherson nodded feverishly, to which the man set him down.

"Alright, then" the stranger said nonchalantly before producing a list and handing it to Big Daddy "I need the location of these components. For your sake, I hope you know where to find them".

Brotherson looked over the list before speaking "This technology is not easy to come by, however, I do know of the labs that are working on them". He quickly wrote the names of the labs on the list besides the appropriate components before handing it back to the man, desperate to get him out of here.

After looking over the list, the stranger seemed satisfied. "A pleasure doing business with you" he said as he stood up before reaching into his vest and producing a pack of bills which he tossed onto the table "For your troubles". He then snapped his fingers and his henchman snapped to attention before following his boss to the door.

Nervously, Brotherson reached for the stack of money before picking it. Summoning all his courage, he spoke up "You're more intimidating than the usual men who come in here. May I ask what your name is?"

The man stopped in the doorway before turning around and smiled, revealing a row of jagged teeth.

"Call me…Mastermind".

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Many thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story so far. For those newcomers who don't know who the villain is, you may want to check out the first story "An Old Foe Returns". For those of you who do know, I bet you're asking "How can THAT be Mastermind?" Rest assured, all will be explained in due time. Before I get on with the chapter, the usual legal stuff, I don't own any characters except the villain (and even him, I own partially). Now onto what you're really looking forward to!**

* * *

**I.**

It was business as usual for Team Possible. The pair of world saving heroes was currently running through a large building, attempting to pursue their criminal of the day.

"Give it up, Camille!" Kim cried as she ran after her quarry with Ron following close behind "You're not going to get away from us that easily!"

"Sorry, Kim Possible" came a yell from up ahead "But I'm not in a mood to be arrested again".

Indeed, the perp they were chasing was Camille Leone, the shape shifting celeb. The disinherited heiress had disguised herself as her own mother in order to get her hands back on her family's money. After getting a hold of her mother's PIN number, she had withdrawn the entire fortune from the bank and ran off with it. Naturally, the Leones called in Team Possible to get their money back. Kim and Ron then tracked Camille down to her hideaway where she was attempting to use the wealth to buyout Country Club Banana, only for her to discover their presences which lead to the current chase.

"You know" Ron shot at Camille as he used his honed Running Back skills to keep up "I gotta say, stealing from your own family is probably the nastiest thing you've committed, Camille".

"Hey!" the celebutante yelled indignantly "Since when is it a crime to take back what should've been rightfully yours?"

"Since you were written out of the will!" Kim retorted.

Unable to come up with a retaliation, Camille just kept running. Eventually, she came to a turn in the hall and bared right. A few seconds later, Kim and Ron reached the turn and intended to continue the pursuit, only to find that Camille had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked as they looked around "She can't be faster than me".

"I think I have an idea" Kim said before pointing to an open window.

It seemed that Camille had leaped out the window the moment she disappeared from Kim and Ron's sight. She must've been more courageous than they thought if she was willing to risk tearing her clothes and breaking a nail. Wanting to catch up with the thief, Kim and Ron opted to follow her out the window. Fortunately, the window was on the ground floor so the jump was easy.

Kim and Ron then found themselves on a sidewalk. Quickly, they followed it in hopes of catching up to Camille.

"How far do you think she got?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure" Kim replied "She had a head start but she's not in as good shape as us, so there's a chance we'll find her".

"What about the possibility of her disguising herself to throw us off the trail?"

"Then we'll just assume that the first person we run into on this street is her".

"You mean like her?" Ron pointed.

Sure enough, a few feet in front of them was a short, obese woman with black hair in a woven hairdo.

Kim narrowed her eyes as they approached the woman.

"Nice try, Camille" she said while crossing her arms "But we know it's you".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the woman said before pointing "If you're looking for that cute, well dressed girl, she went that way".

"Uh huh" Kim said flatly "First of all, how did you even know we're even looking for someone? Second, not many people carry a hairless cat in their purse".

Sure enough, in the woman's purse was Debutante, Camille's cat. Rufus made sure to stay hidden in Ron's pocket so as to not attract the attention of the amorous feline.

In a flash, Kim seized the woman by her wrists and held tightly with one hand before using the other to call up Wade.

"Wade" she said as she held the disguised Camille in place "Call Officer Hobble and tell him we have someone for him to pick up".

"You got it!" the tech guru replied.

"Not again!" Camille cried as she morphed back to her true form "Jail is so…dull!"

**II.**

"Thanks again for your help, Miss Possible" Officer Hobble said as his fellow officers loaded Camille into the paddy wagon "The Leones will be grateful to get their fortune back".

"No big" Kim replied dismissively "Just doing our job. Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta go. Have to study for mid-term tomorrow". And with that, Kim and Ron made the excursion back to the Sloth.

"I have to say" Ron commented as they walked "As cruel as it was to steal her family's money, this wasn't one of Camille's best plans".

"What do you expect?" Kim replied with an eye roll "She's not much on big planning".

"Which is really a shame" Ron pointed out "You'd think a shapeshifter would be one of our most cunning enemies".

"Ron, let's face it" Kim shook her head "Most of our enemies are only half as dangerous as they should be. Sure, some of them get a good moment or two, but they ultimately blow it".

"True" Ron conceded as they reached the Sloth "But then again, we might be in real trouble if too many of our enemies were competent".

"Good point" Kim replied as they got in.

As they were buckling in, a beeping sound came from Ron's pocket.

"Hold on a second, KP" Ron said as he pulled out his Ronnunicator "I just got a message".

After Kim's Mark Two Kimmunicator had been rebuilt following the previous one being destroyed on a mission, she passed on the temporary one she had to Ron.

"Who's it from?" Kim asked curiously.

"Give me a moment" Ron replied while he checked, his eyes widening a few moments later "It's from your dad".

"My dad?" Kim asked confused "Why would he be sending you a message?"

"I don't know, let me check" Ron said as he opened the e-mail "Yahoo!"

"What is it?"

"Frederick is coming home!"

"Frederick the space chimp?" Kim inquired.

"Yeah" Ron nodded "Your dad says that his rocket will be splashing down in three days".

"Wow, that's great" Kim responded as she started the Sloth "Hard to believe it's been over three years since we saw him".

"I still can't believe his mission was extended by two years" Ron groused.

"Well, my dad said there was an influx of elementary school experiments that he had to observe" Kim explained.

"Fair point" Ron said with a shrug "I'm just looking forward to seeing him again".

Kim smirked at her boyfriend, proud of how far he'd come with his monkey issues. "Well, let's just hope that the reunion goes smoothly".

"Eh, don't worry about it, KP" Ron replied as he sat back and relaxed in his seat "I get the feeling the next few days are going to be quiet".

**III.**

It was a quiet night at the science lab. The eight guards in the main security room were going about their business. Half of them were taking their shift watching the monitors, two were having dinner and the last two were playing cards. Unbeknownst to any of them, there was a series of eyes above them.

Suddenly, all the security monitors flickered out. Before the guards could even wonder what was going on, a small orb fell from the ceiling and burst into a cloud of gas, knocking them all out. No sooner did they collapse than a group of over thirteen men jump down onto the floor.

"Hurry" the villain said "By my calculations, they'll regain consciousness in seven minutes and thirteen seconds".

With that, he approached the elevator doors. With incredible strength, he pried them open, revealing an empty shaft. Grabbing hold of the elevator's cord, the villain slide downward, his minions following suit.

Upon reaching the bottom floor, the villain kicked in the elevator doors, leading him into a hallway. Being both quick and stealthy, he and his henchmen soon arrived at their destination, only for it to be guarded by half a dozen men.

Looking around, the villain spotted a fire extinguisher. Snapping his fingers, one of his minions produced a laser gun and fired at it, producing a small crack in the extinguisher and causing it to release a cloud of gas that filled the room. With the guards unable to see, the villain and his forces were quickly able to take them out.

"Excellent" the villain said before walking up to the doors. Looking to the side, he spotted a hand scanner.

"Grab one of them" he ordered. In a flash, one of the men were dragged over to the scanner and their hand placed on it, opening the door and revealing the villain's target.

"Ah, the Oscillating Transducer" he said as he looked over his prize which looked like a large lens "Just the first piece of the puzzle. Soon, a new world order will begin".

Quickly, he ordered his strongest henchmen to grab the device. With that, he and his forces immediately began to leave, but not before one of the guards began to stir awake.

Looking up, he saw Professor Dementor leave with the Oscillating Transducer.

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a bit surprised at how underwhelming the response to this story has been. Still, I'm hoping for it to pick up around the weekend. Anyway the usual stuff: both Kim Possible and the villain name I use in this chapter belong to Disney. The only thing I can patent is the idea for the villain. Anyway, on with the story where the excitement starts to pick up!  
**

* * *

**I.**

"_Let's go, Lemurs! Let's go!_"

It was a pretty wild night as the London University Lemurs fiercely did battle with their arch rivals, the Vancouver Vultures on the field of football. The London Lemurs' cheerleaders were dancing frantically and fast paced in order to work the crowd up. Among the group was a certain auburn haired green eyed globetrotting worldsaver who was keeping her eyes a handsome young blond on the field.

Things had been very fortunate for Kim and Ron after graduation. Things had turned out like nothing had changed for the two. Thanks to Ron getting a football scholarship for the London University's football team, the pair had managed to attend college together. Furthermore, Kim had intentions of joining the cheer squad even before learning her boyfriend would be on the team. All in all, it was just like their senior year at Middleton High.

"Time is running out" the commentator was saying, "Only ten seconds left on the clock with the Vultures leading 10-5. The Lemurs need a touchdown in order to win".

"You hear that, people?" the coach was saying to his team "We need to make this score in order to win. Time to use our best strategy. Stoppable, you know what to do?"

"You got it, Coach!" Ron said with a nod.

"Good!" the coach said before blowing his whistle "Now let's get out there and win this!"

From her position on the sidelines, Kim watched in anticipation as Ron took his place besides the quarterback. Despite being one of the newest members of the squad, her performance had lead her to quickly be promoted to head cheerleader, just like when she first joined the Middleton High cheer squad. Seeing her boyfriend on the field, she knew what it meant and began to lead the other cheerleaders into another routine.

Grinning as he watched Kim cheer him on, Ron quickly turned back to the field, preparing himself for the play he was about to run.

"Hut-23!" the quarterback cried "Hut-12! Hut-15! Hike!"

The moment the ball was tossed to the quarterback, he quickly passed it on to Ron, who ran down the field like he was being chased by Drakken's henchmen.

"The ball is snapped and Stoppable runs downs the line to the goal post, but it looks as if the whole of the Vultures are trying to stop him" the commentator spoke.

Sure enough, a huge player was charging straight at Ron. Quickly, he bobbed to the side to avoid the man's tackle.

"Stoppable dodges left with seven seconds on the clock" came the commentator's voice.

At that moment, two more opposing players came into Ron's view. Just as they pounced at him, he bounded into the air and over them, leaving them to crash into the dirt.

"He leaps over two linebackers and is still going with only five seconds left in the game" the commentator said over the loud speaker excitedly.

At this point, Ron was being chased by the entire opposing team. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he ran even faster to the goal.

"The entire Vultures team is on his tail" the commentator spoke with growing anticipation "He's nearing the goal line…"

With only one second left, Ron quickly leaped into the air towards the goal.

"Touchdown!"

The moment Ron landed on the goal line, the referee's whistle sounded, announcing the end of the game.

"The London Lemurs win! 11-10!" the excited commentator screamed.

Exhausted from fruitlessly chasing Ron, the entire Vultures team collapsed on the field in a heap. Meanwhile, Ron picked himself off the ground and found himself surrounded by his teammates who slapped him on the back, shook his hand, and clapped him on the shoulder. Fighting his way through the crowd and congratulations, Ron made his way off the field to see his girlfriend, who didn't waste any time in throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hotly.

The sensation of kissing Kim when she wore her new cheerleading outfit still sent shivers down Ron's spine, as it showed more skin than Kim's original Middleton High cheerleading uniform. Eventually, Kim let up and her lips parted from Ron's.

"Way to go, _Hero_" she said as she took his hand and they walked away from the field "That was probably your best win yet".

"Well, with you cheering for me, I feel like, to coin a popular phrase, 'I can do anything'" Ron replied with a smirk.

"Very cute" Kim said with a smirk of her own "How should we celebrate?"

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

"How about with a mission?" Ron asked dryly.

Sighing, Kim raised her arm to activate the Kimmunicator "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Got a big one, guys" Wade said as he sucked on a soda "While you guys were after Camille Leone last night, Professor Dementor broke into a top secret lab and stole an Oscillating Transducer".

"Which is what, exactly?" Ron asked confused.

"A device that can amplify any kind of signal to unimaginable levels" Wade explained.

"Sounds like something Dementor can use for something dangerous" Kim figured "Have you got a fix on Dementor's location?"

"Already on it" Wade said as he typed "I should have the coordinates locked and sent to the Sloth's GPS by the time you're ready".

"We're on it, Wade" Kim said as she and Ron headed for their dorms where they kept their mission outfits.

**II.**

In a dark room, a strange figure was observing a monitor.

"Now's our chance" the figure said as it motioned to its men. "Let's move".

In a flash they were gone.

**III.**

It didn't take long for Kim and Ron to suit up and jump into the Sloth.

"Where to, Wade?" Kim asked as the on-board Kimmunicator flickered to life.

"I've gotten reports that Dementor is held up in his lair in the Bavarian mountains" Wade explained.

"Then let's get moving" Kim said as she started the car and activated its jet engines, blasting the Sloth into the sky.

Eventually, the Sloth arrived in Bavaria. After another hour of flying to the mountains, Kim and Ron soon reached their destination.

"I see the lair" Ron commented as he pointed.

"Good" Kim said as deactivated the engines and lowered the Sloth to the ground "We better approach from a distance so we'll have the element of surprise".

After disembarking the Sloth, the pair quickly made their way up to lair, making sure not to set off the alarm. In a matter of moments, they had reached the side of the lair. Quickly, they scaled the wall, which for once, Ron didn't have a hard time doing. Once they reached the roof, they ran across it to find a skylight. Looking through it, they saw Dementor inside walking around like he was ranting and raving.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Kim asked her partner.

"Hey, I was born ready" Ron said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, then we do this on three" Kim said as she prepared herself "1…2…3!"

In a flash, Kim and Ron dove through the skylight and landed in front of Dementor.

"Game's up, Dementor!" Kim declared.

"Kim Possible?!" Dementor cried "What is ze meaning of smashing in mein skylight und breaking into mein lair?!"

"Hey, look, it's the guy that's with Kim Possible but doesn't look like he belongs with Kim Possible" Dementor's brother-in-law, Myron, piped up.

"Seriously, what is _that_ suppose to mean?!" Ron cried.

Deciding to focus on the matter at hand, Kim turned her attention to Dementor "I'm only going to say this once. Return that Oscillating Transducer you stole!"

"Vhat are you talking about?" Dementor asked confused "I didn't steal any Oscillating Transducer. I haff been busy trying to replicate your fanzy battlesuit!"

Kim stopped and started at the diminutive villain. "You're still obsessing over that?"

"But of course!" Dementor shouted "It iz all I think about! Und since I haff been unable to steal yours, I decided to use the scan I took of it to make mein own! I haff been working nonstop for three weeks now! There is no way I could've had time to steal this Oscillating Transducer".

"Can anyone verify that?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"But of course!" Dementor nodded "Ask anyone heer! They will tell you that I haff not left the lair for weeks!"

Skeptically, Kim turned to Myron. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Oh, ya" Myron nodded "I haff been watching BIL the whole time, and he has not committed any crimes".

Dementor rolled his eyes at being called BIL, but let it slide "You see? Whoever you are after, it is not me!"

Kim looked down sheepishly "Well, since you haven't committed anything illegal, I guess we can't turn you in. That is, if you're making that battlesuit legitimately".

"Oh, I am!" Dementor nodded "If you check my records, you will see that I haff had everything shipped here instead of stolen".

"Well, then" Kim said embarrassed as she and Ron went to the exit "I guess we'll leave you to your work".

"Do not worry. I promise you I vill haff something prepared soon" Dementor said before growing excited "It vill be ze perfect debut of mein own supersuit!"

Kim nervously smirked "Yeah, good luck with that. Come on, Ron".

The pair awkwardly made their way back to the Sloth. Only after reaching it did they speak.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Ron asked as they got in.

"Well, he did seem surprised to see us, so that means he hasn't done anything to warrant our attention" Kim said "Call me crazy, but I think he was being honest".

"Well, then" Ron asked "If it wasn't Dementor, who committed the crime?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" Kim said with determination before activating the dashboard Kimmunicator "Wade, Dementor is clean. We need you to do a search for anyone who could impersonate him as well as what they could do with that Oscillating Transducer".

"That might take some time" Wade said as he began typing "But I'll get back to you when I have results". With that, the screen went black.

Kim sighed "You know what, Ron? These kind of cases always drive me batty".

"Tell me about it" Ron agreed uneasily "I just hope we can wrap it up soon so it doesn't cut into my time with Frederick".

"Don't worry" Kim said soothingly as she started up the Sloth "If anything else, he can accompany us".

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Sure" Kim nodded as she reached for a switch on the dashboard "After all, we can always use more help on cases like this".

With that, Kim fired up the jet engines and the Sloth blasted into the air on a course back to the United States.

**IV.**

It was the quiet of night in Go City as the strange vehicle touched down on the roof of the R&amp;D facility. The moment it landed, a handful of figures leaped out. The one that seemed to be the leader approached the door to the roof and quickly pulled out what looked like a flat disk which he placed on the door. Pushing a button, the figure stood back as the disk beeped. A few seconds later, the door unlocked and opened, allowing the figure and his men to enter the building.

In a matter of seconds, the group had made it to the ground floor. Before proceeding to his objective, the figure headed for the room where the security footage was kept. Carefully entering, he noticed no one was in the room, but saw that there was security monitors positioned at every point in the building. Not a real problem. Pulling out another disk-like device, he placed it on the back of the security panel. The monitors fizzled for a couple of seconds but eventually cleared up like nothing had happened. The figure smirked. Instead of regular footage being sent through the monitors, the cameras were being fed a loop of the monitored areas to make it look like nobody was there.

That taken care of, the figure and his men made their way into the storage room where most of the supplies were kept.

"Excellent" the figure said before turning to his men "These are just the components needed to build a Waveform Transmat Device. It won't be long before I have all the pieces needed to complete my plan. Begin gathering the supplies".

The men nodded before beginning to pull down boxes of wires, circuitry, and dashboards. The leader smirked as the pile grew bigger and bigger. They were halfway done when…

"Hold it right there, evil doer!"

The figure's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits at this unexpected intrusion.

"Who in the world is that? Never seen him before".

"I thought it would be Bomb Voyage".

"Likewise".

"It doesn't matter. It's our job to stop any nefarious character".

The villain glared as he turned around to face Team Go, surprised they had managed to find him.

"It's a good thing we were doing our nightly patrol of the city, otherwise we wouldn't have seen you break in here, villain" Hego said.

The figure managed to calm down. This didn't change anything. They didn't know who he was. In fact, he could actually use this to his advantage.

As his men advanced on the heroes, he held up his hand to stop them.

"Continue gathering the components" he said before turning to face Team Go "I'll deal with them myself".

Mego laughed. "Just you against all of us? Seems a little too easy".

The figure chuckled "Well, if you think it's child's play to defeat me, then by all means, bring it on".

"Gladly" Mego said with a grin.

"Mego, wait!" Hego cried, but it was too late as Mego was charging at the villain, who stayed surprisingly still and calm. Then at the last moment, he grabbed Mego by the arm and threw him with such force into a shelf that it fell over on top of it.

Hego and the Wego twins were both shocked and worried about the state of their brother. Unfortunately, before they could think to do anything, the figure had charged forward and struck Hego with his feet, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Whoa, this guy's good" Wego 1 said.

"No kidding" Wego 2 agreed with a nod "We better not mess around with him".

With that, the two multiplied into dozens before charging forward at the villain. The Wegos surrounded him from all sides and in a flash, attacked. The stranger merely smirked before he kicked the first Wego to come at him to the side, followed by punching and tossing more out of his way. Eventually, he leaped into a handstand and started spinning to send the rest flying in all directions, even sending some of them knocking into crates.

At that point, Hego had recovered from the villain's surprise attack and had gotten back on his feet.

"I can see I'm going to have to get tough with you" he said to the villain as he raised his glowing hands above his head. Just before the attack hit, the villain jumped to the side, leaving Hego to hit the ground, causing the entire room to shake and things to fall off shelves and break.

Meanwhile, Mego had crawled out from under the rubble by shrinking and was sneaking up on the villain behind him. At the last moment, he grew back to normal size and attempted to pounce on him, only for the stranger to whirl around and grab him by the neck.

"Seriously" the villain said as he shook his head "What kind of lame power is _shrinking_? What use does that have in a real fight? And you think _you_ should be the team leader? Pathetic". The villain then hurled Mego into Hego, sending them both crashing into a pile of supplies.

At that moment, the Wego twins had return to just two and were charging once more at him. This time, they grabbed onto him before multiplying into a dozen to pin him down. At first, it looked like it was working, but then, with a surprising display of strength, the villain, threw them all off at once, sending them flying everywhere, one Wego even hit a shelf with such force that a box fell off and landed on his head, knocking him senseless.

Turning around, the villain saw Hego grab a huge shelf and throw it directly at him. Quickly, he ducked, leaving the shelf to crash into three more, creating a large heap of junk.

Smirking, the villain thought that this had gone on long enough. Sure enough, all four Go brothers were charging at him from four directions. Before they even knew it, he and seized the Wego twins in both hands and slung them both at Mego, sending all three of them crashing into a shelf which toppled over on top of them, knocking them out. The villain then turned to Hego who threw a punch at him, only for the stranger to sidestep it, grab his arm, and in a judo move, sling him to the floor. Hego attempted to get up, but the villain pinned him down with his foot.

"You call yourselves heroes, yet you can't even deal with one lone villain" the stranger said "If you and Team Possible are the best the world has to offer, than it seems that this world is really unprepared for _real_ evil". Looking to the back, the villain saw that his men had finished collecting the items needed. He then turned back to Hego. "I'm not going to kill you or your brothers. Just know this" the villain said with a hiss "The world as you know it is going to end".

"Who-Who are you?" Hego asked as he struggled to get up.

The villain smirked "Why ruin the surprise?"

With that, he left the defeated heroes on the floor while he and his men escaped.

_**TBC…**_


End file.
